In Another Life
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: [BoothxBrennan][JackxAngela] Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime...finished 5.26.2007
1. Chapter 1

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter One

_Maybe in another life we would be together. The attraction is there, I can feel it almost everyday. I can tell by the way he looks at me. People believe that I'm…naïve when it comes to matters of a social or personal matter. I'm not stupid. I can see things. I could see what was happening between Angela and Jack. They made it so painfully obvious. I know what he feels for me. I've felt it, literally and figuratively speaking. _

_The sad thing is that it can never happen. _

_We're partners. I can't let things between Booth and I get so complicated. If things didn't work out between us, it would be so awkward and messy. I wish people would understand that. I wish Angela would stop dropping little hints to me. I wish people would give me some credit, beyond the work._

Dr. Temperance Brennan stared at what she had just typed on her computer, her eyes wide with shock glimmering within the orbs. She fumbled with her keyboard, pressing ctrl-a and then hitting the delete button. Her breathing had become labored and she pressed her hands to the top of her desk, pushing herself up into a standing position. _I didn't just type that. There's no way I just typed that…_she looked back at her computer, the screen blank and the cursor blinking obnoxiously. She stepped toward the keyboard and pressed ctrl-z. What she had deleted earlier popped back up and she skimmed what her fingers had typed. _I did type that…I really did…_

Temperance stood up straight and turned her back to her computer. _What do I do now?_

* * *

"You look like you're thinking hard," Angela Montenegro commented as she walked over to FBI agent Seeley Booth.

Booth was reclined in a chair, hands behind his head and his gaze toward the ceiling. Indeed, he did appear to be thinking hard. A sigh escaped his lips and he sat up straight, resting his hands on the black dress pants he was wearing. "I was just thinking about what's happened lately, with Bones and Hodgins," Booth noticed Angela tense and shift her body weight around. "And about that kiss I saw you plant on Hodgins."

A blush crept into the artist's cheeks as she averted her gaze from the agent's deep brown eyes. "I was just happy to see him alive," she replied sheepishly.

"Aw, c'mon Angela. You have the hots for Hodgins. We all know." He laughed softly as her eyes widened. "Don't even try to be innocent."

Angela sighed and sat down in the chair across from Booth. "Yes. I like Hodgins. A lot." A small, mischievous smirk flickered across her lips as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know, Booth."

A confused expression fell across Booth's face. "Know what?"

Angela leaned over and whispered, "That you have the hots for Brennan. It's okay. _We all know_," she emphasized with a grin, standing up and walking away.

Booth sat there stunned and then stood up quickly. "I do not have the hots for Bones!" He yelled out.

"Do too!" Three voices replied, followed by laughter.

Booth sat back down with a pout on his face. "Squints…" he muttered under his breath.

**A/N:** You guys are definitely going to have to bear with me on this one. It's been so long since I've written something. I definitely LOVE feedback, so gimme gimme gimme! Oh...yeah, please?


	2. Chapter 2

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Such a nice welcome after a long hiatus. Well, felt like a long hiatus.

Alphie- Thanks. I have issues with description. I'm working on it.

After searching for like, 15 minutes, I established that Emily Deschanel has blue eyes. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

Chapter Two

Brennan stared at her cell phone. She partially wished it would ring, and that on the other end would be Booth checking up on her. The other part of her dreaded it. If Booth called, he might be able to tell that something was wrong. She wasn't that good at lying. She could manage avoiding the truth, but she was pretty sure she couldn't handle lying, especially to Booth.

She sighed and grabbed her jacket. A walk would clear her mind. It would give her a chance to think at least.

She grabbed her keys as she left her apartment, locking the door behind her. As she walked, she pulled on her jacket. The cool November air that hit her face when she left the building was a welcome relief. Temperance walked along, her slender hands slipped into her pockets.

She didn't get far. A hand reached out and grabbed her, the other muffling the scream she released.

* * *

Booth held his cell phone on his palm, occasionally looking over at it as he drove. He sighed and shook his head, flipping it open and dialing a number.

"Hey, Bones, it's just me. Was just calling to see if you wanted to get a drink, but I guess you're not answering your phone. I'll see you at work tomorrow, bye," Booth ended the call, a little disappointed that the forensic anthropologist didn't answer.

"This is so stupid. I do not have the hots for Bones," he whispered, leaning his head back. Deep down, he knew he did. He also knew that she would never feel the same. And if she did, she wouldn't risk their professional relationship. _Good old' Bones_, Booth thought with a small smile.

* * *

Brennan was struggling with her abductor, trying hard to get a good kick or punch in.

"Temperance, it's just me…" Will Hastings murmured softly, throwing his weight against her to pin her against a wall of a nearby building.

Temperance's eyes widened a bit and she started to struggle even more. "Get away from me!" She exclaimed loudly, somehow managing to shove him away from her. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

"No no, I have to make you understand why I did what I did…"

"I don't want to hear it!" When Will took a step toward her, Temperance thrust her hand out so that her palm came into contact with his nose, making a horrible cracking noise. Once he stumbled back, blood pouring from his nose, she ran out of the alley and back to her apartment, her pace never faltering.

**A/N:** This fic is just a starter, a way for me to get back into the writing thing. I mean, I write papers for college but they aren't that great. And this is a way for me to release any anger and whatnot. You know, have Brennan beat someone up or something. So, the chapters will eventually (hopefully) get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** You guys are awesome! Ya'll are giving me the motivation I need to keep going.

Chapter Three

When she was in her apartment, Brennan made sure the door was locked and she wandered into her kitchen. She felt like she was in a daze and everything around her seemed distorted. Why was this bothering her so much? Was it because of how close she had felt to him? That must have been it. It was the only logical reason she could currently think of.

She reached into her fridge for a bottle of water and realized that her hands were shaking slightly. Closing her refrigerator door quickly and forgetting about the water, she took a deep breath and shoved her hands into her pockets. Her eyes fell upon her cell phone and she walked over to it. She stared at it for a long while, slowly becoming conscious of the fact that her phone was telling her she had a missed call and a voicemail. Ignoring both of these facts, the forensic anthropologist dialed a familiar number and waited for her friend to answer.

Booth, who was entering his own place, riffled through his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Booth," he answered as he cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder, unlocking his door.

"Booth, it's me," Brennan said softly, noticing how her voice trembled slightly. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts and wits. She had to stay calm. She was _fine_, alive and breathing. _I'm just shaken up, I'll be okay…_

Booth stood in his doorway, using his hand now to hold the phone to his ear. "Bones, are you okay?"

"I saw Hastings. Well…actually, he tried to kidnap me. I think." She responded calmer than before. She was gradually regaining control of her emotions. The adrenaline she had felt outside was waning and the fatigue was tugging at her body.

"I'm coming over," Booth announced, turning around and leaving the way he came. "No arguments either," he added as he locked the door and headed back for his car.

Temperance smiled from relief, glad that she didn't have to ask him to come. "I wasn't planning on arguing, unless you would like me to."

"All I want you to do right now is stay where you are." Seeley paused, now standing in front of the driver's side door of his car. "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm in my apartment. You don't have to come over, Booth."

"I'm already on my way, Bones. Just stay there and keep the door locked." Booth ended the call and tossed his cell phone onto the passenger's seat, starting the car and hitting the gas pedal.

The car ride to Bones' apartment was probably one of the longest car rides Booth had ever taken. Booth had to convince himself that she was okay and alive, probably just shaken. He wouldn't, however, feel better until he saw her in person. So, when he got to her apartment building, he quickly parked and headed up to her apartment. He knocked on the door lightly.

Brennan froze and looked at the door. She licked her lips and stood up, walking halfway toward it. "Who is it?" She called out, a small fear within her saying that perhaps it was Hastings.

"It's me, Bones," Booth answered, relief finally starting to wash over him when he heard her voice.

"Hi," Temperance greeted softly when she opened the door. "Can…Can I have a guy hug?" She whispered, making Booth chuckle softly. In a way, they both knew that there wasn't such a thing as a "guy hug" between a girl and a guy. Calling it a "guy hug", however, made things feel a lot less awkward.

"Come here," he murmured, opening his arms and letting her in.

Once his arms were wrapped around her, Brennan practically melted against his body. She noted how they seemed to fit, almost perfectly. "I was so freaked out, Booth. The look I saw in his eyes…" she shuddered and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"It's okay, Bones. Have you called the police?"

Temperance looked up at Booth. "No…I…I didn't think to…It didn't cross my mind…"

It hadn't crossed his mind either until that moment. "I'll do it." Booth told her, keeping an arm wrapped around her as he led her back into her apartment. He shut and locked the door behind them and then led her to the couch. "Just sit here. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Booth, I'm fine." Brennan sat down and looked up at her partner, forcing a tiny smile onto her lips.

"That means you want water, right?" Booth asked, ignoring her comment and walking toward her fridge. He could tell she wasn't fine. She was pale and the panic still lingered in her eyes. He saw the change when he arrived. Color rose into her lips and cheeks. Her eyes had a little bit of their old shine to them. _It's probably just a coincidence. She'd look the same if Angela had showed up instead of me._ But a small voice within Booth countered, _she called you, not Angela._

Brennan genuinely smiled this time and shook her head. "Water is fine."

Bones' voice knocked him back to reality and he almost forgot what he was doing. He retrieved a bottle of water and brought it over to her. His hand grabbed her chin lightly once the bottle was in her hands and it tilted her head to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Temperance reached up with a hand and took his, moving it away from her face. But she didn't let it go.

**A/N: **Not the end! Not the end, so no panicking. It's just a cute note to leave off on.

And a side note: according to my spell/grammar checker, I don't have fragments in this chapter. I know, it could be wrong, but fragments have been my weakness and not seeing any green lines makes me happy.

Don't be surprised if the next chapter takes me a while to upload. I'm trying to upload a chapter every other day, but this next one might have to wait until Thursday or Friday...I have a final on Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Four

Three weeks later, Will Hastings still hadn't been found. Booth had been secretly handling the search, making calls when he was off work and doing his own searching when he had the chance. Sometimes he stayed at Bones' apartment for a few hours. He would leave after she had fallen asleep and call to make sure she was still there in the morning. Brennan thought he was overreacting, but she knew there was a chance that he would get upset if she said that to him. She knew that he was just looking out for her and that she wasn't the only one shaken by what Will had tried to do.

Angela was keeping an eye on Temperance as well, just not as obvious as Booth was. She did have Hodgins to distract her at the end of the day.

She cuddled up closer to his warm body and sighed softly. "What do you think will happen when they find Will?" She asked Jack, looking up at him.

Hodgins wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head gently. "Booth is going to want to kill him, that's for sure."

Angela smirked and laid her head down on his chest, sighing again and closing her eyes. "I just wish those two would do something already."

"You know, maybe you should stop rushing them…"

Angela lifted her head up and glared at Jack. "'Rushing them?' I do not rush them."

"Baby, you've been rushing them since day 1. Give them some pressure-free time and I guarantee you they will get together."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was right, and pouted a bit. "I just want Brennan to be as happy as I am."

"I know, Ange," Hodgins kissed her forehead with a small smile. "I know."

Temperance rubbed her temples softly, her computer screen blank in front of her eyes. She was trying to write, but so far she hadn't made much progress. Actually, she hadn't made _any_ progress. Sighing, she stood up and walked to her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and an apple. There was a knock and she bit into her apple, setting down the water on her way to open the door.

Booth walked into the apartment with a smile. "Dinner on me," he announced, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. His eyes fell on the apple in Temperance's hand and he shot her a look. "That's not dinner," he responded, taking it from her and bringing it to the trash can.

Temperance, the hand that held the apple still out, turned to her partner. "Booth, I was eating that!" She exclaimed.

"And now you can eat some real food," he looked her over, raising an eyebrow at her tanktop and sweatpants. "You have to change into something nicer."

"What has gotten into you?" Brennan asked, shooting him a weird look.

"I feel like doing something nice, okay? That and because, thanks to me, Will Hastings is officially back in jail," Booth retorted, a small smile playing across his lips.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Booth…are you sure?"

"I just saw him. And after giving him a quick jab in the stomach, I'm pretty sure he's not going to try to break out again," he crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had just enough time to catch the tiny frame that flew at him and hugged him tightly. "Well, jeez, Bones. It wasn't anything heroic." He said, hugging her back as a reddish-pink color snuck into his cheeks. He set her down onto her feet, making sure she was a few people away from him. "Will you go get dressed already?"

Tempe smiled and nodded, walking toward her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned back toward Booth. "Thanks, Seeley."

Booth nodded. "Anytime, Temperance."

**A/N:** Not as great as the last chapter, but I kind of forgot where I was going to go with this…(insert sheepish look here).


	5. Chapter 5

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Five

A couple weeks passed and Temperance was working late. A skeleton had been found in an attic and the squints still hadn't figured out the identity yet. She was so preoccupied with the skeleton that she hadn't even heard Booth until he spoke.

"I thought you'd like a break," he said softly, holding out a cup of coffee.

Temperance jumped slightly and looked at him, sighing softly. "Booth, can't you make noise when you're coming so I know you're there?" She took the coffee with a smile and shook her head a bit. "Thank you."

"Let me take you home, Bones. You need to get some sleep."

"I wanna know who she is, Booth. She deserves to have an identity."

Booth slipped an arm around the anthropologist's shoulders and started to lead her down the stairs. "I know, Bones, but you can't help her if you're tired."

Brennan smiled and held up the coffee he had brought her. "But I have coffee!" She exclaimed.

Booth shot her a look and grabbed her coffee, throwing it into the trash. "I knew I shouldn't have bought that for you."

Brennan looked over at him and pouted a bit. "But I wanted that…" she murmured.

Booth looked back at her, confused. "Are you…_pouting_? When did you learn how to do that?"

Temperance blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I've always known how to pout…" she whispered, avoiding his bemused gaze.

"It's sexy, Bones." He said after a little while, taking a tiny step closer to her.

Temperance glanced up at him and shook her head a bit. "Booth…"

He pressed a thumb to her lips. "Shut up Bones." He moved his thumb and leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

Angela and Hodgins were "working" late in Angela's office and were just leaving when they saw the kiss between Booth and Bones.

Hodgins quickly covered Angela's mouth before she could squeal too loudly. "Shh, we don't want them to know we saw anything." He waited until the two pulled away before taking his hand off of Angela's mouth and leading her over to them. "Hey you guys. Working late?"

Booth turned and nodded a bit. "Bones was. I'm going to take her home."

Bones didn't say anything. She was still stunned from the kiss and distracted by Booth's behind.

Angela noticed and stepped toward her friend. "Brennan, sweetie, are you with us here?"

Temperance looked up and blinked. "Huh?"

Angela laughed softly and patted Booth's shoulder. "Take her home and make sure she actually gets some sleep." Hodgins walked up and slipped an arm around her waist. They said their good nights and exited, leaving the anthropologist and the FBI agent alone.

"Look, Bones, about that kiss…" Booth turned around and met up with Brennan's lips again. He pulled away rather quickly. "Bones…"

Temperance pressed her thumb against his lips and shook her head. "Shut up Booth." Her hands cupped his cheeks and she kissed him again. "How about taking me home now?" She suggested after the kiss ended, a mischievous-looking twinkle in her eyes.

"Bones, as hot as you are right now, you're kind of scaring me."

Temperance ignored his comment and reached into his pockets, grabbing his keys and holding them up in front of his face. "I'll start the car," she said, jingling the keys and then walking away.

Booth groaned softly, tilting his head back. "That woman…" he mumbled under his breath as he followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Six

Temperance woke up the next morning and sat up quickly, holding her sheet to her body. She peeked into the sheet and noticed she was naked. "Oh…" She got out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. That was when she smelled coffee and breakfast.

She walked out of her bedroom and toward the kitchen, a little relief washing over her when she saw Booth. After spending so much time with him, she knew he wouldn't let things get awkward. She hoped.

Booth looked over at her, seeing the uncertainty written on her face. He picked up the mug of coffee he had made for her and held it out toward her as a peace offering.

She flashed him a smile and reached for the mug, but Booth grabbed her hand. "Temperance, was last night a mistake?"

She shivered at the way he used her name, much like the way he murmured it last night. She thought about his question, her mind going on overdrive. It screamed at her to say yes. Co-workers shouldn't sleep together.

However, for once in her life, Brennan ignored her mind. "No, Seeley. Last night wasn't a mistake." She paused briefly and then added, "Now give me my coffee."

Booth grinned and kissed her cheek lightly, handing her the mug. "I need to pick up some clean clothes. Eat your breakfast and I'll swing by so we can ride together to work?"

That was how it went for the next few months. Booth would spend the night, wake up early to make breakfast and coffee, and then they would ride together into work. He started to leave some clothes at her place. She had even taken the next step to leaving him an empty drawer and some space in her closet.

Her relationship with Booth didn't frighten Temperance. It was comforting. It was something she never had. They weren't mushy like Hodgins and Angela, but they didn't stay away from each other. They shared kisses when they** thought **no one was looking. Their chemistry didn't falter, either. They still butted heads on many occasions.

Especially on their new case.

"Bones, you can't threaten a suspect!" Booth admonished as they walked back into the lab.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise," Brennan corrected, shooting him a glare. "And don't tell me what I can and can't do." She added as she headed toward her office.

Booth ran his hands through his hair and followed her. "I'm not taking you out with me anymore if you keep doing things like that."

"Now who's threatening who?" Brennan snapped, sitting behind her desk.

"Bones…" Booth groaned, walking over and stroking her cheek softly.

But Temperance wasn't having it. She slapped his hand away. "Just leave, Booth. I have work to do. I don't have time to pick petty arguments."

Booth leaned down so that his lips were centimeters away from her ear. "If this is how you're going to be once a month, let me know so that I can avoid you," he walked out of her office angrily.

Brennan sighed and rested her head on her arms. "I wish that's what it was," she murmured.

**A/N:** Yeah, I don't think Cam is going to be in this fic. If she was, I would have put her in the last chapter. I think she would have fit better that way.

Two chapters in one day! That's a gift, by the way, for taking so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** I love you guys.

I got some inspiration for this chapter from The Closer. It's like what happened in the episode, with a Bones twist.

Chapter Seven

Temperance stared at the stick in her hand, barely blinking her eyes. She was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet and just staring at this stick in her hand. The words "not pregnant" appeared and for the first time in a few days, Temperance relaxed. Actually, she burst into tears.

At that point, Angela walked into the bathroom. "Brennan, are you in here? Booth is looking for you." The artist frowned softly, hearing the sobbing coming from one of the stalls. "Brennan? Sweetie, open this door," she said softly, standing in front of the stall Brennan was in.

Temperance opened the door slowly, wiping her eyes. "Can you take this from me?" She asked, her eyes staring at the stick still in her hand.

Angela reached over and grabbed the holder, pulling it away from Tempe. "So this is why you've been edgy these past few days." She had seen the fear and relief mixed in her friend's eyes and threw the stick away, making sure it was tucked under some paper towels.

Brennan washed her face and stared in the mirror. "If you tell Booth, Angela…" she murmured with a warning tone.

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman, would you?" Angela inquired gently, wiping Brennan's face gently with a paper towel.

Temperance's eyes widened slightly. "Angela, when did you find out?"

"I took a pregnancy test last night." Angela sighed and leaned against the counter. "It was positive. I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday. Don't tell Hodgins yet, okay? I just want to be sure."

Brennan stood next to Angela, leaning against the counter as well. "We need to convince our men to use condoms." She said after a brief lag in the conversation.

The ladies shared a laugh as they walked out of the bathroom. Both women froze a little, seeing Booth and Hodgins waiting outside.

"There you are," Hodgins remarked, stepping forward and giving Angela a kiss on the cheek. "How about a quick lunch?"

Angela smiled softly. "Sure. But just a small one, I'm still not feeling well." She looked at Bones and Booth.

Booth grabbed at Brennan's chin as she tried to avoid his gaze. "You've been crying."

"Do you guys want to join us for lunch?" Angela interjected, saving Brennan from having to reply. Tempe shot her a grateful look but then shook her head. "No, thanks. Unless you want to," she added to Booth. He shook his head as well.

Angela nodded. "Okay…" She and Hodgins turned to walk away.

"Angela!" Brennan called out to get her friend's attention.

Angela turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Um…" She glanced at Booth and Hodgins, and then said, "Do you want me to go shopping with you on Saturday?"

Angela smiled and nodded, understanding what the forensic anthropologist was really asking. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll pick you up at 8 on Saturday morning." Hodgins murmured something to her on their way out and Angela elbowed him roughly.

Temperance smiled and looked back at Booth.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously.

Booth sighed and pulled her into a hug. "If I've been insensitive lately, I apologize."

Temperance shook her head a pulled away. "It's me, Booth. I've just been…stressed lately, I guess."

"How about…" Booth started to rub her shoulders softly. "How about we take a vacation? Just me and you in the Caribbean. Or Europe? Mexico? Sun-bathing on a beach with no worries besides getting sunburn?" That last part earned him a laugh and he grinned. "Come on Bones, don't leave me hanging."

Brennan chuckled and grabbed his hands, leading them around her waist. "Fine. But only for a few days."

Booth groaned and tilted his head back. "Bones, a few days isn't a vacation. I'm talking a couple of weeks."

She opened her mouth to argue and then closed it, bringing her hands up and pressing her fingers against his lips. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, I have a lot of work to finish." She turned on a heel and sauntered away toward her office.


	8. Chapter 8

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Eight

Saturday morning dawned bright and early for the people of Washington D.C. The sun's rays warmed the ground and the air. Temperance had been up a little while before the sun rose, staring down at Booth sleeping soundly beside her. She reached over and started to shake him roughly, trying to get him to wake up.

"Jesus Christ, Bones, it's not even 7 in the morning! What do you want?" He snapped, opening one of his eyes to look at her.

"I thought I was pregnant."

Booth groaned softly and closed his eye, pulling the blanket up over his head. "Couldn't that have waited until…" he stopped and he sat up slowly, letting the blanket fall away. "When? Just now?"

"A few days ago…"

Booth scrubbed his hands over his face. "So you're not pregnant?"

Bones shook her head. "No, I'm not. I guess my body isn't used to having so much sex."

He cringed slightly. "Do you have to be so blunt so early in the morning?"

She smiled and leaned over, resting her head against his chest. "Angela thinks she might be pregnant."

He whistled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're not."

"Why?" She asked almost immediately, looking up at him.

"Think about it Bones. We work almost 12 hour days sometimes. Besides, having kids is a huge responsibility. I'm not ready to have another one."

"What if I was pregnant?"

"But you're not."

"But what if I was?"

Booth stared down at her for a few minutes, then kissed her quickly and climbed out of the bed. "Come on, get up and take a shower. I'll make you a small breakfast before you go hang out with Angela."

"I'm not hungry," Bones mumbled as she headed for the bathroom and shut the door behind her, annoyed that her question hadn't been answered.

* * *

At precisely 8 o'clock, Angela knocked on Brennan's door and wasn't the least bit surprised when Booth answered. 

"Morning Booth," she greeted with a smile as she walked in.

"Good morning Angela." Booth shut the door and opened his mouth to call for Temperance, but she popped her head out of her bedroom.

"Booth, are you going to be here all day? Because the sheets really should be changed and…" she trailed off, noticing her friend standing with Booth. "Hey, Angela." Tempe walked out of her bedroom, grabbing her bag on the way. "I'm ready."

Temperance walked toward her friend and then tossed a wave in Booth's direction.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Booth asked, sounding a little hurt.

Temperance looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm going to see you later."

Booth sighed and shook his head. "Come here." He growled softly, grabbing her waist. He tugged her roughly against him and planted a hard kiss against her lips. Temperance, after he pulled away, stared at him as a large amount of red burned in her cheeks.

Angela chuckled and reached over, taking Tempe's arm. "Come on sweetie," she said gently, pulling her out of her apartment.

* * *

The two women were sitting in the examination room, Angela in a paper robe on top of the exam table. She looked nervous, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Brennan, who was sitting in a chair, stood and walked over, taking her friend's hands into her own. 

"Angela, everything is going to be okay."

Angela nodded a bit, letting out a breath in a sigh. "It's just that Hodgins and I have had the kid conversation already. We're not ready to have kids and if I'm pregnant…"

Temperance squeezed Angela's hands reassuringly and then hopped up onto the table next to her. "Everything is going to be okay. You have my support in whatever you choose."

The females shared a brief hug and were interrupted when the doctor came back in.

"Well, Miss Montenegro, your tests came back negative."

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"No, you're not."

Angela pointed at the doctor with a smile. "I'm holding you to that. If I go into labor in 9 months, you're in trouble."

The doctor laughed and nodded. "Sounds fair. Have a good day." He left the room and Angela took that chance to take a deep breath.

"Now I know how you felt in that bathroom stall. Thank God for false positives."

Brennan laughed and got off the table, grabbing Angela's clothes. "Get dressed. We have some shopping to do."

* * *

"Angela there is no way in hell I'm wearing this, let alone buying it!" Brennan exclaimed from the dressing room. 

"Will you let me in and see it before you take it off?" Angela tugged at the door handle a little. "Please, Brennan."

Temperance unlocked the door and Angela came in, raising her eyebrows. "Brennan, that looks awesome." She complimented, shutting the door and locking it.

Temperance stared at the black lingerie she was wearing through the mirror. It stopped at mid-thigh and it was lined with black lace. "I am not buying this."

"Booth will love it, sweetie, trust me. Besides, you won't be wearing it long when you're home." Angela added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ange…"

Angela placed her hands on Brennan's shoulders. "You're buying it." She turned to leave the dressing room. "Oh and don't wear any underwear with it," she tossed over her shoulder with a smirk.

* * *

"For the record, Angela made me buy this. I didn't have a say at all." Temperance called out from the bathroom to Booth, who was lying on the bed and skimming a magazine. 

"If Angela picked it out, it can't be that bad."

She bit down on her lip as she looked herself in the mirror. _I beg to differ_, she thought as she stripped off her underwear. She walked softly to the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed. "Well?"

Booth looked up from the magazine at her and then looked back at it. "It's nice." He glanced back up at her and his jaw fell open slightly. "Good God, Bones," he murmured as he closed the magazine and tossed it aside, standing up and walking toward her.

She blushed slightly and looked toward the floor. "If you don't like it…"

"Oh, no I like it. I…I love it." He tilted her head to look at him. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly against his. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, and picked her up into his arms. She let out a tiny laugh and he laid her down on the bed.

Later, she snuggled up closer to Booth with a smile and her eyes closed, the lingerie she had bought was thrown somewhere on the floor. He kissed her forehead softly, closing his eyes as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered.

Her smile faded and her eyes flew open.

**A/N: I changed my mind on something, which you'll see in the next chapter. I'll probably update before Christmas. Actually, yeah, that's what I'll do. But it'll be awhile after that before I update again.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N: **Did I mention that I changed my mind about something? Because I did. Don't ask questions about it ('cause honestly I have no idea what I'm doing).

Chapter Nine

As soon as she reached the Jeffersonian, without Booth, Temperance practically ran to Angela's office. "This is your fault," she said as soon as she entered, making sure the door was shut.

Angela looked up from what she was drawing, raising an eyebrow and standing up. "Brennan, maybe you should try decaf…what are you talking about?"

"Booth told me last night that he loves me."

Angela's eyes widened slightly and she grinned from ear to ear. "Sweetie that's wonderful!"

"No it's not Angela!" Temperance exclaimed, sitting down in Angela's chair.

The artist frowned softly and bent down in front of Tempe. "Don't you love him?"

"I do. Of course I do…" Temperance sighed softly. "What if I say it and then things don't work out afterward? I still have to work with him…"

"Why are you getting so hung up on things not working out?"

"Because Cam is going to be back here in a few days." Temperance whispered softly, looking away.

Angela nodded slightly, finally understanding what was going on. "Sweetie, if Booth was in love with Cam, he wouldn't have said that he loves you last night. He wouldn't be with you at all. You have to stop being so insecure with this relationship."

Temperance brought her gaze to meet Angela's. "Can you blame me? How many relationships have I had?"

"Not many."

"Exactly, and you know how they ended. But this is the first time I think I've ever felt this strongly about anyone and I don't want it to end."

Angela stood up with a tiny smile. "Tell Booth that, not me."

Hodgins was heading toward Angela's office, carrying two coffee cups and humming under his breath.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Zack Addy said, not looking up from the article he was reading.

"Why not?"

"I saw Dr. Brennan rush in there and she looked upset."

"Oh, they're having a powwow. Gotcha." Hodgins tried to sneak a peek at what Zack was reading. "You're reading about Angelina Jolie?"

"She does a lot for charity."

"She's hot."

"I heard that," Angela said from the doorway of her office with Temperance beside her.

Hodgins grinned sheepishly and walked over to his girlfriend. "You are definitely hotter than Angelina Jolie."

"Uh huh, give me the coffee, Hodgins." She replied, holding out her hand. He handed her the coffee cup and then followed her back into her office. "But Ange, you really are hotter than Angelina Jolie…"

Temperance smirked and shook her head. "Zack, I'm going for a walk in case anybody comes looking for me."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan." Zack responded, not looking up. "She is pretty hot..." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

There was still a tiny chill in the air from winter, but the sun was beginning to warm everything up. Temperance walked for a little while and then sat on a bench, watching the other people walk and the cars driving by.

"You look upset," a familiar voice said.

Temperance looked up and squinted a bit. "Cam! You're back."

Cam nodded and sat down next to Temperance. "Yeah. I didn't mean to take so long, but…" she trailed off and shrugged a little. "What's going on with you?"

"Just some personal issues."

"Ah, one of those things. If you need to take some time off, I'll understand."

Temperance shook her head slightly. "No, that's okay. I don't need any time off."

"Well, the offer is still on the table whenever you want to take it."

A silence fell over the conversation and both women just stared ahead of them. A car pulled up to a stop when the light turned red. A few seconds following, the front end of the car exploded.

Cam and Temperance jumped up, each taking out their cell phones when Temperance heard crying coming from the car. She broke out in a run for the car, shoving her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam called out as she dialed 911, not sure if she should stop her colleague or call the police.

Temperance stopped at the car, coughing from the amount of smoke coming from the car. The driver's and passenger's side was on fire and Temperance tried to see who was crying in the backseat.

"Parker?!"

**A/N:** Muahahaha! Happy Holidays everyone! I'll update after New Year's, because that's probably when I'll be back from visiting family.


	10. Chapter 10

In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary: **BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Ten

Temperance looked around for something to break the car window with. She stopped a guy carrying a briefcase. "Can I use this?" She asked, taking it from him and slamming it against the window. The glass shattered and she coughed, stepping back from the massive amount of heat that left the car and dropping the briefcase onto the ground.

"Parker, hang on, okay?" She called out to the boy, hearing the sirens from police cars, ambulance and a fire truck. They would be there within a minute, maybe a little bit longer.

"It's hot in here!" Parker cried, struggling to get out of his car seat.

Well, waiting had no longer become an option. "I know. Hang on, I'm going to get you out."

"What about mommy?"

Temperance's heart dropped to her stomach. There was no way Rebecca could have survived. And if she did, she wasn't going to look like the mommy that Parker knew before. "Let's just get you out first." She took a deep breath and then covered her nose and mouth with her jacket. She unlocked the car door and opened it, letting the jacket fall as she held her breath and started to unbuckle Parker. The smoke made her eyes water and she had to blink a lot to be able to see what she was doing. The fire was starting to spread to the backseat as Temperance managed to get Parker free and carry him out of the car.

As soon as they were a distance away from the car, two EMTs ran over and one took Parker, the other looking Temperance over.

"I'm fine," she croaked between coughs. She stumbled a bit to follow the EMT with Parker, her balance regained by a helping hand from the EMT. Parker and Temperance were led to the ambulance slowly.

Soon, they were situated in the ambulance, Parker with a firm grip on Temperance's hand. He was whimpering softly, his eyes fixed on the car he had been in earlier.

One of the EMTs handed Temperance an oxygen mask and she took it gratefully. Both of them were a little burned and had inhaled a lot of smoke. She looked over at Parker. "Here, put this over your mouth and nose so you can breathe," she said gently, holding the mask out to him.

Parker took the oxygen mask in his free hand and did what Temperance told him to. "Mommy…? Is my mommy okay?" He asked, looking at her.

Temperance glanced back at the car and caught Cam's gaze in the process. Cam shook her head slowly and walked over.

"That was ballsy of you, Temperance," Cam commented as the other EMT handed Temperance another oxygen mask.

"I know." Temperance covered her mouth with the mask and then motioned toward Parker with her head.

Cam smiled at the boy and bent down to meet his eye level. "I called your daddy. He should be here soon."

"What about my mommy? Is she okay?" He added after Temperance and Cam shared a look.

Temperance put down the oxygen mask and lifted Parker up into her lap. "Your mommy is with God now, Parker."

"Is she one of those angels that watch over people?"

Temperance nodded, reaching a hand up and brushing it through his hair. "She's your angel now. She's making sure nothing bad ever happens to you."

Cam, taking note of Booth's arrival, reached over and squeezed Temperance's shoulder lightly before jogging over to tell the FBI agent what happened.

"But she's gone…"

Temperance smiled ever so softly and shook her head. "No, Parker. She's not gone. She's right here," she said, pointing to the spot on Parker's chest where his heart is. "She'll always be in your heart."

"How do you know?"

"Because my mommy is in my heart even though she's not here."

Parker's eyes widened slightly. "Your mommy is an angel too?"

Temperance nodded. "Yes she is."

Cam came back with Booth, who immediately took his son into his arms.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"I'm okay daddy." Parker replied, pulling away to look at his father. "She saved me," he added, pointing to Temperance.

Booth glanced at the anthropologist, then tugged her to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "I could have lost both of you today…" he murmured.

"We need to take them to the hospital to get checked out," an EMT interrupted, standing in the ambulance and holding out his hands.

Booth handed Parker over and then helped Temperance into the back of the ambulance. "I'll meet you guys there in a little while." He looked at Parker. "Are you going to be okay?"

Parker nodded as he placed his hand in Temperance's. "I'll be fine, daddy."

The EMT that was driving came over and closed the doors, then jogged back to the front and climbed into the driver's seat.

Booth watched as it drove away, Cam standing beside him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, how much have I missed since I've been gone?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Parker was cuddled up close to Temperance, an oxygen mask back over his mouth.

"I know this is a really awkward time to ask," the EMT in the back began. "But I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He finished, looking at Temperance.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm seeing someone."

"Figures. First gorgeous woman I tend to and she's taken." The EMT grinned and then glanced at Parker. "How are you doing over there, kiddo?"

"I'm fine," Parker murmured softly behind the mask, pushing his body more into Temperance's. Temperance smiled at him and hugged him, then rubbed her forehead, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" The EMT inquired.

"I have a headache. A bad one."

"Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"No, just a really bad headache."

The EMT reached over and grabbed the other oxygen mask. "Probably from the carbon monoxide." He placed the mask gently over her mouth and nose. "If you feel nauseous or like you're about to vomit, tell me."

Temperance nodded and leaned her head back, taking a deep breath of the oxygen and not bothering to tell the EMT that feeling nauseous and feeling like you're about to throw up is basically the same thing. Parker climbed into her lap and looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked down at him and nodded. "I'm fine."

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Parker was separated from Temperance, but not without a tiny fight. She calmed him down and told him that she would see him soon, but they needed to be examined by different doctors so they had to be separated. He calmed down after hearing that and went with the doctor from pediatrics. Temperance stayed in the ER.

She was sitting on a bed, waiting for the doctor to come back and tell her when she could leave. She reached into her pocket for her cell phone to call Cam real quick.

"Cell phones aren't allowed in hospitals."

She looked up and smiled at Booth, setting her cell phone aside. "Did you go see Parker?"

Booth nodded and walked over, standing in front of her. "Yeah I did. They're going to keep him here for a few more hours to make sure there's nothing seriously wrong."

Temperance ran her hands up and down his arms. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah…as okay as I can be." He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for saving Parker."

She nestled her head on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. "It was nothing Booth. I was just being a good citizen."

"No, Bones, it was something. At least to me it was. Don't try to down play it, please."

She nodded and lifted her head up. "I won't."

The ER doctor came back in carrying a needle and a vial. "Miss Brennan, we're going to have to take some blood to make sure you don't have carbon monoxide poisoning."

"Carbon monoxide poisoning? Is that dangerous?" Booth asked.

Bones shook her head. "Not really. As long as I get treated, I should be okay. It really depends on how much carbon monoxide I inhaled."

"That's my line." The doctor reminded with a smile, as she prepped Temperance's arm to draw some blood.

"Sorry," she murmured, glancing at Booth. "You should go be with Parker. I'll be fine."

"I'll wait until the rest of the squints get here."

Temperance groaned softly. "You didn't have to call them."

"Cam called them, I didn't. I just don't want to leave you alone." Booth watched as the doctor drew the blood and then pulled out the needle. "You know, out of everything I've seen as a FBI agent, I think that was the grossest."

"Big baby." Temperance teased with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. "I realized something today."

"That your real job should be a firefighter saving people from burning cars?" Booth suggested, earning a laugh from the doctor as she left.

Temperance hit him gently and laughed. "No. I realized how short life is. That I shouldn't let my insecurities keep us from moving on in our relationship."

"Insecurities? What insecurities?"

Tempe held up a hand. "Never mind, I had that conversation with Angela. The point, Seeley," she said, reaching over and taking his hand. "Is that I realized how much I care about you today. Last night when you told me that you love me, I got a little freaked out. I didn't know if you really meant it and I didn't know what would happen once Cam got back," she reached a hand up and quickly covered his mouth. "I know that was stupid of me. You wouldn't have said it unless you meant it and if you were going to be with Cam once she got back, we wouldn't be together."

Temperance moved her hands to rest on his cheeks. "What I'm trying to get at is that I love you, Seeley Booth."

"I know, Bones." He said, reaching up and patting her hands. "But thanks for telling me."

"No, you don't get to make this seem trivial, Booth."

"Booth, why don't you go check on Parker?" Angela suggested as she walked over quickly, Hodgins and Zack staying in the doorway. "Save you're your testicles from being chopped off."

"No, Angela, it's okay." Booth took Temperance's hands into his. "I know you love me, Temperance, because I can tell by the way you look at me. When you kiss me, I can feel it. I told you that I love you last night because I didn't know if you knew that. I wanted you to know because I want to be with you for the long run." He kissed her hands gently. "I'm going to go check on Parker."

As Booth left, Temperance hung her head a bit. "Now I feel like an ass."

"At least you're alive, sweetie. You and Booth can work it out later." Angela remarked, giving Temperance a hug.

Hodgins came up and joined the hug. "I'm sure he's not upset. He's just dealing with a lot today."

Zack waited until they had pulled away and then walked up, giving Temperance a hug. "I get my own hug," he told Angela and Hodgins.

Temperance giggled as Hodgins hit Zack over the side of his head. "You guys, cut it out."

The doctor stood at the doorway and knocked gently. "Miss Brennan, I need to speak with you in private."

Angela, Hodgins and Zack started to leave, but Temperance grabbed Angela's arm. "Will you stay with me, please?"

She nodded. "Sure, sweetie."

The doctor walked over. "Because of your condition, it would be best to put you in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber."

"Condition?" Angela asked, looking from Temperance to the doctor.

"The carbon monoxide poisoning, remember?" Temperance responded.

"No, not just that." The doctor cut in, shooting the anthropologist a weird look. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your other condition."

"I…don't understand."

"Dr. Brennan, you're pregnant."

**A/N: **Hahahaha! Did you guys miss me much?

Do you guys ever write fics or poems in funky fonts? Or am I the only weirdo that does that?

If anyone has any suggestions, comments, or questions, feel free to send me a message on here. If you can't do that, my email is x3xbrokenxheartsx3xyahoo. com

Just no spam, please )


	11. Chapter 11

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Eleven

"That's impossible, I can't be pregnant. I did a take-home test. It was negative." Temperance felt the panic begin to rise in her throat and she swallowed hard in a vain attempt to make it disappear.

"Well, just like there are false positives, there are also false negatives. I'm afraid you're one of the _very_ few that have been affected by a false negative."

Temperance looked over at Angela and the artist noticed how pale and frightened her friend looked. She reached over and wrapped her arms around Temperance, rubbing her back softly.

"It's going to be okay, Brennan, I promise. Let's just get the carbon monoxide out of your system before we make any drastic decisions."

"But how does someone get a false negative?!"

"That's why doctors recommend you take another test and schedule an appointment. Some of those tests end up being faulty or the woman doesn't take the test correctly." The doctor explained.

Angela shot the doctor a look. "Are you done here?"

The doctor returned the look and handed Angela a paper gown. "Make sure Dr. Brennan puts this on." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Some people just shouldn't be allowed to become doctors." Angela muttered, handing the gown over to Temperance.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Brennan mumbled as she closed the curtain around the bed to get changed.

"Well, think about it this way. If it's a little boy, maybe he'll look like Booth."

Temperance peeked her head out from behind the curtain and glared at Angela. "That's not funny." She moved behind the curtain and added, "Besides, who says I'm even going to have this baby?"

"Doesn't Booth want anymore kids?"

"No. He told me he wasn't ready for anymore kids."

"Oh sweetie, this changes _everything_."

"Really Angela? I would have never guessed," Temperance mumbled and she opened the curtain and frowned at her paper gown. "I hate these things"

"Just make sure you tell Booth." Angela continued, chewing on her bottom lip to try and think of what else to say.

"You didn't tell Jack."

Angela blinked. "But I wasn't really pregnant."

"So? I told Booth I wasn't pregnant before." Temperance caught the look Angela shot her and sighed. "You know what I mean."

"You have to tell Booth, whether you want to or not. He'll get upset if you don't."

"It's my body, Angela, not his..."

"Hey, I'm all for pro-choice, sweetie, but you two are serious about each other. If you want him to trust you in the future, you can't keep this from him."

"We'll see. But for right now, I need to get this carbon monoxide out of my system." Temperance glanced at the nurse that had come into the room pushing an empty wheelchair. "I'll see you afterward?"

"Of course."

"Don't tell Booth anything." Temperance called over her shoulder as she was rolled out of the room.

"Sure, Brennan. As long as you do it first," Angela muttered, grabbing Temperance's clothes and walking out of the room soon after.

After spending a few hours in the hyperbaric chamber, Brennan was wheeled back to a room to rest. Angela popped in soon after with a wide smile on her face and two coffee cups in her hands.

"Hey sweetie! You're looking so much better than before."

"Well, besides the fatigue, I feel better." Temperance gratefully took the coffee cup Angela held out to her. "Thank you."

"I wasn't sure if you're allowed to drink coffee after your treatment, but I figured you'll probably drink it anyway so…" Angela shrugged and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I scheduled myself for an abortion tomorrow." Temperance whispered, staring down at her coffee cup.

"Wait, so soon? Can they do that?" Angela set her cup down and leaned forward. "Sweetie, you still should tell Booth."

"**Should tell**, Angela, which means I don't **have to** tell him."

"Keep the baby, Bren. We can raise it together, like in _Beaches_."

"Beaches? What do beaches have to do with this?"

"Oh good grief, Brennan. You're coming home with me after all of this and we're having a movie night." Angela picked up her coffee cup and took a swig, wishing it was some form of alcohol.

"Hey, can I interrupt the girl talk? I brought a visitor." Booth said from the doorway, carrying a healthy looking Parker in his arms.

"Tempy!" Parker exclaimed, managing to scramble out of his father's arms, run and jump onto Temperance's bed.

Temperance smiled and glanced up at Booth. "Tempy?"

"He couldn't pronounce Temperance and Bones is my nickname for you so…" Booth shrugged. "If it bothers you…"

"No, it's okay…" Temperance laughed when Parker practically pounced on her.

"Hey, be careful buddy," Booth scolded from the doorway.

Parker hugged Temperance tightly and looked up at her. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I get to go home with daddy!" Parker exclaimed happily, making Temperance smile.

"That's exciting. What are you and your dad going to do once your home?"

"Daddy says we'll get some pizza and watch the girl's volleyball game on tv."

Temperance looked over at Booth and raised an eyebrow. The FBI agent grinned and walked over, picking Parker up by the hem of his pants.

"Let's go before you somehow manage to get me into trouble." Booth carried Parker under his arm like a football, the young boy still facing the women. "Say bye to the pretty ladies."

"Bye pretty ladies!" Parker called out, waving at Temperance and Angela.

The women laughed and waved back, able to hear Parker shrieking with laughter down the hallway.

"Don't you want that Brennan?" Angela asked when the laughter faded.

Brennan's eyes were still on the doorway, her mind replaying what had just occurred. "I don't know, Angela. Can we just stop talking about it?"

The doctor from the emergency room walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Good news, Dr. Brennan. You can go home now."

Brennan was waiting to hear those words. She was out of the bed in an instant, searching almost frantically for her clothing.

"Hey, Bren, slow down." Angela said as she grabbed her bag and pulled out fresher clothes for Temperance. "I swung by your place while you were being treated," she explained as she handed the clothes over. "Booth was there. It looked like he was leaving you something." She waggled her eyebrows and laughed at the glare Temperance shot her.

Temperance dressed quickly and retrieved her cell phone from Angela. "Come on, let's go." She said anxiously.

The second they were outside, Temperance's cell phone started ringing.

"Brennan." She greeted in her usual business-like tone. "Hi Cam….what? I'm on my way." Temperance hung up the phone and quickened her pace to the car. "We have to get to the lab."

"Sweetie, you should go home to rest. I'm sure Cam—"

"Rebecca isn't the name skeleton we have in the lab."

**A/N:** So decided to get weird. I didn't get any email alerts on the reviews from the last chapter. But thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! You guys are AWESOME.


	12. Chapter 12

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Twelve

"Okay, I don't understand how it can't be Rebecca." Angela said as she broke multiple driving laws trying to get back to the lab as soon as possible.

"Parker never explicitly said that his mother was in the car. He just kept asking Cam and I if she was okay." Brennan paused and her eyes widened. "I told him his mother is dead." Her cell phone was out and her fingers were pressing the buttons as she dialed Booth's number.

"Okay, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Calling Booth."

"You can't do that."

"He's not answering."

"Good, now hang up the phone."

"Why?"

"Give him some time with his son before you throw him and Parker into this. There could be a simple explanation to this all."

Temperance shot Angela a look as she ended the call and placed her cell phone into her lap. "He'll see that I called and he'll call back. What do I do then?"

"Just lie to him."

"So it's okay to lie to him about his son's mother probably being alive but it's not okay to not tell him that I'm pregnant with his child?"

Angela nodded. "Exactly." She frowned as she parked her car and turned it off. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not lying to Booth," Temperance said as she climbed out of the car. "I don't want to break the trust we have."

"So you're going to tell him about the baby?"

"No."

"Brennan…" Angela sighed as she got out of her car and practically ran to keep up with her friend. "Just tell him!"

"You make it sound easy!" Temperance spun around to face Angela. "You make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world! What you don't understand is that if I tell Booth, he could leave me. I couldn't handle it if he left."

Angela stood there, shocked. "Sweetie, did you just get really personal with me?" She shook the question away with her head and gave Temperance a hug. "Honey, Booth isn't going to leave you. He loves you."

"My parents left Russ and me, and they supposedly loved us."

Angela pulled away a bit to look at Brennan. "Is that what this is about?" She smiled softly and turned Brennan around, linking their arms. "Booth loves you in a different way," she explained as they walked to the lab. "His world practically revolves around you and Parker. I bet he thanks God everyday for you, that you're alive and that you're all his." She stopped and looked at Temperance. "Do you understand now?"

Brennan gave Angela a hug. "Thanks."

"I've waited for, like, ever for you and Booth to get together. Do you really think I'm going to let you screw it up now?" Angela had finally won herself a smile from her friend.

After their tiny powwow, the two women practically ran to the lab. Angela swiped her access card and they headed up the steps.

"How do you know that this isn't Rebecca?" Angela asked as Brennan grabbed a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on.

"This woman had Turner syndrome." Zack informed everyone with a small, satisfied smirk.

"That's a very graduate student observation, _Dr_. Addy," Angela replied, which wiped the smirk off his face almost instantly.

"We don't know for sure," Cam interrupted. "We had Rebecca's medical records sent over and she's as healthy as a horse. There are no known genetic disorders. This skeleton appears to be one of a ten year old."

"But the bone density suggests someone older than that, in their late thirties or early forties," Zack continued.

"So Parker was kidnapped? Where's Rebecca then?" Angela inquired, looking from Zack and Cam to Brennan, then back to Cam.

"We don't know."

Brennan sighed and took off the gloves. "I'm going to talk to Parker. Angela, work on a face. I want to know who this woman was and why she had Parker." She threw the gloves out and walked down the steps.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Parker, weren't you listening?" Brennan shot to Cam, glancing back at her.

"Sweetie, take my car." Angela called out as she fished through her purse for her keys.

Brennan shook her head. "My car's still here. Thank you though." She swung by her office to grab her keys and headed out of the lab.

* * *

Temperance stood in front of the door to Booth's apartment and took a deep breath before knocking. She heard footsteps and the door opened a little bit.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth asked as he opened the door all the way and allowed her inside.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Parker about something?"

Booth glanced over at the boy sitting on the couch and shrugged. "I guess not. What's this about?" He added as he closed the door.

Brennan ignored his question and sat down next to Parker, ruffling his hair lightly. "Hi Parker."

"Hi."

"Parker, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" He shook his head softly and she continued, "Was your mommy in the car with you earlier?" Another shake of his head. "Do you know who was in the car with you?" Another negative response. "Parker, do you know where your mommy is?"

This time, Parker paused and stared at the television. Booth stepped over and bent down in his son's line of vision.

"Parker, if you know anything, you have to tell us."

Parker's eyes began to fill with tears. "I heard her on the phone. She asked if they had the woman, since she had me. Then, after she got off the phone, she looked at me and told me that my mother was a dead woman. Then the car blew up." After he was done explaining, Parker lunged himself at his father and began to cry.

"Parker," Temperance reached over and rubbed his back softly, trying to get his attention. He tilted his head to look at the anthropologist. "I'm going to find your mom. I promise," she finished with a very faint, reassuring smile.

"Come on, buddy," Booth whispered as he stood up. "Stay there," he told Brennan as he carried Parker into his bedroom.

Temperance sat on the couch and waited for close to an hour and a half. Booth came back, a finger pressed to his lips.

"He's asleep, finally," Booth whispered as he plopped down onto the couch next to Brennan. "I can't believe he didn't say something earlier…"

"He's only 4 years old, Booth." Temperance gathered the courage to look him in the eye. "Booth, I think I should tell you something."

"Oh, you mean how you told me that the skeleton in your lab doesn't belong to Rebecca?" Booth questioned, his tone laced with anger.

"You're the one who didn't answer your phone," she shot back.

Booth sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, Bones. I just…"

"It's fine, Booth," Brennan interrupted as she stood up. "I'm going home to shower and catch a couple hours of sleep before I head back to the lab." She walked to the door and opened it, pausing briefly. She turned to look at Booth. "I'm pregnant," she informed him before leaving and closing the door behind her.

**A/N:** Okay, so, everything's back on track now. I think I know what I'm doing. Totally forgot that Booth is a Catholic. Thanks for reminding me of that, Bella-mi-amore.

This could possibly be my longest fanfic ever. My record so far is 20 chapters. I think that this is going to exceed that, easily.

The next couple of chapters might be shorter. And they might get posted later. I'm kind of having issues with someone. Trust me. I wish I didn't have any issues with anyone and I really wish it wouldn't affect my writing. But I know me and I know that it will. I'll try my hardest to keep up.


	13. Chapter 13

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** Since I've been neglecting you guys, I've decided to post two rather short chapters and then one long (hopefully) chapter in which I start to tie up some loose strings. I might bring in some old characters too. We'll see. I'm back at school, but my schedule is pretty light.

Chapter Thirteen

Booth was stunned for a while, simply staring at the door his girlfriend had left from seconds earlier. Eventually, he leapt off the couch and swung open the door, stepping out into the hallway and running after Brennan. He found her quickly, still parked in the parking lot. Her head seemed to be leaning against the steering wheel and her cell phone was practically plastered to her ear. He walked up and knocked lightly on the window near her. He jumped when she did and waited patiently as she hung up the phone and rolled the window down.

"Bones…" He began, everything he wanted to say slipping by him. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that they could raise a baby. Babies are a blessing, he's always believed that. She needed to know that.

Yet, he stood there with his mouth open and nothing but silence coming out of it.

Brennan sighed and started her car. "Booth, you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to take care of it tomorrow," she said tiredly. "Move or else I'll run over your feet," she added as she rolled up her window.

Booth took a step back and watched as she slowly drove away. His trance broke and he jogged after her for a while, waving his arms to get her attention. He stopped jogging when she sped up.

He fumbled around to find his cell phone and then realized he left it back in his apartment along with his sleeping son. He ran back to his place and checked on Parker first. He was still sound asleep, but he looked like he was having some sort of nightmare. Booth walked over and tucked him in tighter, then leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. _He's getting so big. He'll be in kindergarten soon…_

Booth sighed as he grabbed his cell phone and walked back into the living room, dialing Bones' number. He got her voicemail and left her a message, then hung up and tried her apartment phone. She didn't answer that either.

With a sigh, he slumped onto the couch. He had to talk to her, had to get his piece out. He couldn't just let her "take care" of their baby.

Their baby.

Oh God.

"Dad?"

Booth looked behind him and saw Parker standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Dad, where did Tempy go?"

"She had to leave, bub. Come here," Parker shuffled over to his dad and crawled onto his lap.

"Daddy, are you and Tempy going to get married?" Parker asked after a tiny moment of silence.

Booth shrugged and looked down at his son. "I don't know, Parker. We might. How would you feel about that?"

"I like Tempy."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

Parker shook his head. "Daddy I'm hungry."

"We'll go pick up something to eat. Maybe we'll go see Tempy too. Bring her something to eat."

"Yeah!" Parker hopped up and grabbed his sneakers, putting them on as quickly as he could. He waited at the door, bouncing up and down. "Come on dad!" He said impatiently when Booth was taking his time in getting his keys.

Booth laughed and picked up his son after he grabbed his keys and they headed out.


	14. Chapter 14

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Fourteen

Brennan was practically in full blown sprint after she had closed the door to Booth's place. She couldn't believe she had said that. She just blurted it out! That wasn't how she wanted to break the news to him. And the look she had seen on his face. Maybe she was pretending to see it. But still…it was enough to make her sure of an abortion. She could not have this baby.

By the time she got to her car, she was breathing heavily. She unlocked the door and climbed in, grabbing her cell phone and calling Angela.

"Ange, I told him," she whispered after Angela answered her phone, leaning her forehead against the cool leather of her steering wheel.

"_Oh sweetie, how did he take it?"_

"I didn't stick around to find out. I was too scared…"

"_Bren, you have to talk to him about this. Maybe you should put off that abortion…"_

"No, Angela, you should have seen the look on his face. He doesn't want this baby."

There was a knock on her window and she jumped, taking a deep breath. "Ange, I'll call you later," she said as she hung up the phone and rolled down the window. _What could he possibly want from me?_

"Bones…"

Brennan sat there, waiting for him to say something. Anything. The silence was troubling for her. Was he trying to think of a way to tell her that he didn't want this baby? He had already, hadn't he? She wanted to go home. She was tired of sitting there, waiting for him to say something.

Brennan sighed and started her car. "Booth, you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to take care of it tomorrow," she said tiredly. "Move or else I'll run over your feet," she added as she rolled up her window. She let out a shaky breath as she drove away.

_I should have never gotten involved with Booth. Never. I don't know where my brain was when I made that decision…but I love him. Damn it, I love him. _

The argument continued in her head as she drove home. She didn't even know her cell phone rang until she had picked it up to call Angela back. She ignored the voicemail and dialed her friend's number again as she parked her car.

"_Is everything okay, sweetie?"_

"Can you come over and keep me company?"

"_Sure, I'll be there in a little while. Are you going to be okay until then?"_

"I'll be fine, I promise."

By the time she hung up with Angela, she was back at her apartment. She bit down on her lip as she curled up on a chair and started to cry.

**A/N: **I didn't really proofread either of these two chapters. Just a heads up.


	15. Chapter 15

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** I've been making House icons and other, miscellaneous icons. There are some Bones icons too! Check out my journal (aka my webpage) to see them! Leave a comment with your penname if you want me to make you one and don't forget to tell me what you think. Making icons is a lot like writing fanfiction. You get better with practice and with constructive criticism.

Chapter Fifteen

Angela had stopped by a small grocery store, picked up some popcorn and lots of chocolate and then drove to Temperance's. She knew she would have to try to cheer up Bren. She also knew she would have to try and talk her out of getting an abortion. But Angela didn't want to upset her friend anymore than she probably already was. Hopefully, watching _Beaches_ would show Brennan that taking care of a baby was possible, as long as she had really good friends by her side. Well, **a** really good friend.

Angela stood in front of the door to Temperance's apartment and heard a small noise. It sounded like crying. She tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She walked inside and saw Brennan crying on her couch. "Oh sweetie," she murmured as she set down the bag she was carrying, leaving the door open ajar. She walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of Brennan. "What's wrong?"

Brennan didn't say anything. She simply sat up and all but threw herself at Angela.

"Oh…okay, okay. Shhh…" Angela whispered softly, moving up onto the edge of the couch and rubbing Temperance's back lightly. She started to rock slowly and softly from side to side. "Everything is going to be okay, Brennan. I promise. You and Booth are going to figure things out. You just have to give it some time…"

"I want my mom, Ange. I wish she was here," Brennan managed to choke out in between her sobs. "She would know what to do. She would take care of me."

"Let me take care of you. No, let** Booth **take care of you." Angela pulled away from Temperance to look at her. "Booth can take care of you. He wants to take care of you. He loves you. He isn't like all the other guys you've met. He's real. Genuine. He's not going to let you walk away from something so good. He'll fight for you, Bren. He'll fight for you, even if it kills him."

"What if he walks away? What if he realizes that he can't be with me?"

Angela smiled softly. "What if you stopped playing the "what if" game?"

"I'm excited to see Tempy, dad," Parker said, looking up at his father as he carried a brown paper bag with Thai food inside.

"Me too. Are you sure you can carry that?" Booth asked, carrying a brown paper bag as well.

"Dad, I'm not weak."

"Of course not," Booth muttered under his breath and then slowed down a bit, noticing how the door to Bones' apartment was open a little bit. "Hey, buddy, stay out here, okay?" He set down his paper bag and opened the door slowly, peeking his head in.

He noticed Angela and Bones on the couch talking quietly. "Is everything okay? Why is the door open?"

The two women looked over at him. "Sorry, that was me," Angela replied, watching as Brennan stood up and walked quickly to Booth, wrapping her arms tight around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for being such a flake and I'm sorry for not letting you have a say and I'm sorry for just blurting out that I'm pregnant and I'm sorry for running and…"

"Hey, Bones, it's okay," Booth interrupted, hugging her close to him. "You're scared. I'm a little scared too…And if you'll allow it, I'd like to be scared together," he suggested, pulling away from her a few inches so that he could look her in the eyes.

Bones smiled and nodded a little, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Uhh, dad?" Parker said from the doorway, trying to carry both paper bags into the apartment.

"Here, let me help you with that," Angela stated with a small laugh, walking over and taking one of the bags. "What's in here?" She asked.

"Thai food," Parker replied, pronouncing the 'th' in 'Thai'.

Angela grinned and nodded, grabbing the bag she had brought in earlier. "Let's take this stuff to the kitchen," she told the young boy, motioning for him to follow her with her head.

"Have you scheduled an appointment with your doctor yet?" Booth asked, leading Bones to the couch and sitting her down.

"Doctor? No…I didn't think…I scheduled an abortion for tomorrow."

Booth tensed and sat down slowly next to Brennan. "An abortion? Why would you do that?"

"I panicked, Booth," Brennan began to explain, feeling the tightness on her skin from her tears as she opened her mouth to speak. "I knew you weren't ready for anymore kids. I'll cancel it. I promise."

Booth reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, holding it out for her. "Cancel it now," he growled softly.

"Booth…what's wrong?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that you were going to abort our baby?!" Booth exclaimed loudly.

Angela looked over, then down at Parker. "Hey, Parker, how about we go take a ride to the store and pick up some drinks for this Thai food?"

Parker looked up at her. "What does "abort" mean?"

"Umm, I'll explain it on the way," Angela said, taking his hand and patting it lightly as she walked with him out of Temperance's apartment.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I freaked out, okay? I've never been a position like this before." She grabbed her own cell phone and went to her outgoing calls list. She showed him the screen to prove to him that she was actually calling the number.

"Yes, hi, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I have an appointment for an abortion tomorrow afternoon and I would like to cancel it." She paused, listening as the woman on the other line typed something in her computer and messed around with some papers. "Okay, thank you…" She hung up and set her cell phone down. She scooted closer to Booth and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at him. "Can't you just…hold me?" She asked, her voice even quieter than it had been before.

Booth looked down and examined her face, seeing the fear and panic etched into every pore on her skin. He sighed and kissed her forehead gently, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "We'll get through this, Temperance. I promise. This is the family you'll get to have," he said with a tiny smile.

At that precise moment, Temperance's cell phone began to ring. Sighing, the forensic anthropologist reached over and answered it. "Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, we identified the woman as Brittany Jenson." Zack paused and cleared his throat, murmuring something else to Brennan.

Temperance froze and looked over at Booth. "Thanks, Zack. That's all I need to know." She ended the call.

"Bones, what's going on?"

Brennan held up a hand and dialed Angela's number, but the artist didn't answer. "Angela, it's me. I need you and Parker to come back now." Temperance took a deep breath. "Call me when you get this." She hung up after leaving a message and put her cell phone down.

"Bones?"

"Brittany Jenson is the name of the body in the lab." Temperance looked over at Booth and met his gaze. "She's been talking and visiting with Howard Epps."

**A/N:** I wasn't sure how I was going to work this out, until I saw A Man on Death Row again. I almost decided to have Howard Epps completely involved but…well…you'll see.


	16. Chapter 16

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Sixteen

"Angela, please call me back when you get this," Temperance said before hanging up. That was the seventh message she had left her friend and she was getting extremely worried. _This isn't like Angela. Something happened, I can feel it._

"Bones…" The frightened undertone in Booth's voice practically broke her heart. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"I know, Booth, I know. They're fine. She's just…she probably just…" Brennan trailed off, not sure what to say to make him feel better. "Booth, I think you should call someone to handle this." She said after a while, knowing that the longer they denied the truth, the longer Angela and Parker were missing.

"No, Bones. **I** will handle this." Booth walked toward the door. "You go to the lab and do what you do best. I am going to get some guys together and canvas the area. Do not turn off your cell phone."

"Booth…" Brennan stepped in front of the door to keep him from leaving. "Let's go see him."

"You know what, Bones, that might not be a good idea. I might kill him."

"Good." Brennan turned and opened the door. "Because if you don't, I will."

* * *

Temperance fidgeted in her seat, Booth and her waiting for Epps to be led into the room. Booth reached over and placed a semi-calming hand on her thigh. They shared a brief look and Brennan took Booth's hand lightly.

Her grip increased as Epps was lead into the room by a guard.

"Dr. Brennan, what a wonderful surprise."

"Cut the crap Epps," Booth snapped, leaning across the table after Epps had taken a seat. "Where is Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth, I'm not sure I know who you're talking about."

Booth slammed his hand on the table. "You know damn well who I'm talking about. Where is she?"

"Shouldn't you be asking about your son and that gorgeous artist?"

Booth grabbed Epps by the collar of his orange jumpsuit and stood up, dragging Epps to his feet as well. Brennan tugged at his arm. "Booth! Let him go!" As soon as he let go of Epps, Temperance pushed him away from the table.

"Either stand here and stay quiet or go wait outside." Brennan laid a hand on his chest when Booth opened his mouth to protest. "Violence and anger isn't going to get us what we want." She reminded him, taking a step back from him and sitting at the table.

"How's the baby, Dr. Brennan?" Epps asked as soon as she sat back down.

Temperance tensed and took a deep, shaky breath. "How do you know about that?"

Howard leaned across the table with a small smile. "I know everything about you, Dr. Brennan. You should really move into an apartment with better security."

"We found Brittany, Howard. Was she just a pawn you used?"

"I have a purpose to everything I do, Dr. Brennan."

"Where are they, Epps? Tell me where they are."

Epps merely smiled and stood up from the table. "Guard, I think we're done here," he called out as he walked toward the door. He looked back toward Booth and Dr. Brennan. "Don't worry, they're safe. I just hope they like elevator music."

Booth was already on the phone by the time Epps left. "I want Dr. Brennan's apartment swept for everything: cameras, microphones, tracking devices…No, I'm serious. EVERYTHING…. I don't care how long it could take, just do it!" He snapped his phone shut and then sighed.

"Booth, he's been watching me. Us. Everything we've done in my apartment…" Her blue eyes filled with tears as they widened slightly. "He's probably seen me taking a shower…Booth…" Brennan stood up and was immediately wrapped in Booth's arms.

"It's okay, Bones. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay Booth!" Brennan exclaimed as she pulled away from him. "He _violated_ me. He didn't even have to break out of jail, get into my apartment and rape me. All he had to do was get someone to put cameras and microphones into my personal space! So, no, it's not—" Brennan winced, a hand instinctively moving toward her lower abdomen.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

She let out a breath and shook her head. "Just a cramp."

Booth helped her into a chair and brushed his fingers through her hair. "That's your body's reaction to stress when you're pregnant," he said, stressing the last word. "You need to relax."

"My best friend is missing. So is Parker and so is Rebecca. I can't relax right now."

Booth knelt down in front of Brennan and cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to go to my place and rest." He placed a thumb over her lips before she could open them to argue. "There will be FBI agents to look it over and stay there with you. I will go to the lab, and the squints and I will run with the new clue there, okay?"

Brennan nodded slowly and stood up. "Booth, stop calling them squints," she said as they walked out of the room together.

**A/N: **That was crappy, I apologize. I'll do better, I promise. It's just between friends, family, school, a boy…I'm…well, my mind is all over the place.


	17. Chapter 17

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

Chapter Seventeen

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked when Booth walked into the lab alone.

"She's resting. It's been a rough day. Have you guys found anything else about Brittany?" Booth asked, looking over at Hodgins and Cam.

The two scientists shook their heads. "She ran away from home a couple years ago. Her parents currently live in Miami, so they won't get here for about another hour," Cam informed.

"I'm going to want to talk to them."

"Is it true that Epps had Dr. Brennan's place tapped?" Hodgins inquired, earning a glare from the other three. "What? Maybe retrieving those devices can tell us something about who bought them."

"I didn't think about that," Booth murmured. "Can you go to Bones' place and do that?" He requested, glad to see Hodgins nod and walk away.

"Take Zack with you!" Cam called out, motioning for Zack to follow Hodgins.

Booth pulled Cam aside. "Angela and Parker are missing," he whispered to her. "I don't want Hodgins and Zack to know. I need them to keep it together."

"How are you holding up?" Cam asked, noticing the fatigue written all over Booth's face.

"I'm scared, Cam. I can't shake this feeling that someone isn't going to come out of this alive."

"Booth, this came for you," Zack interrupted, holding up a video tape. "Hodgins is waiting for me outside," he added to Cam, handing over the tape and rushing out of the lab.

"I should probably watch this by myself," Booth commented, holding up the tape and walking to Temperance's empty office. He popped in the video tape and pressed play. The night that Brennan modeled the lingerie she had bought started to play on the screen.

He hadn't gotten far in it before he hit 'eject'. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, throwing the tape down onto the floor and watching the pieces scatter.

He hurried out of Brennan's office and stormed toward the exit of the institute, Cam hot on his heels.

"Where are you going?!"

"Call me when the parents get here!" He called out to her.

* * *

"No!" Parker clung to Angela's leg as she stood up.

"Parker, I'll be okay." The artist reached down and picked up the young boy, sitting him down in a corner of the elevator. "Just stay right there, okay?" After he nodded, Angela used the sides of the elevator to reach up toward the panel in the top of it.

She lifted up the panel slowly and her eyes widened as she looked around. "Oh my god."

**A/N:** Short and not proofread, which is probably why I feel like I'm losing a lot of my readers. The next chapter is going to be longer and it's going to take me a while. Someone is going to die.


	18. Chapter 18

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** Just for the record, I'm killing off whoever I want to kill off.

Again, this chapter isn't really proofread.

Chapter Eighteen 

"Angie?" Parker called out from below her. He reached up and tugged on her pant leg. "Angie?"

Angela came down and pulled Parker into a hug. "Everything is okay, Parker. Your dad and Tempy are going to find and save us."

She couldn't, however, get her mind off of the massive amounts of explosive on top of the elevator.

* * *

Temperance had slept a grand total of two hours when she woke up in Booth's apartment. She panicked slightly, forgetting where she was. After walking around, she remembered what was going on. _Angela, Parker and Rebecca are missing_, she thought as she opened the fridge. She was hungry and was perfectly content to ignore her hunger pains, but she had also remembered that she was eating for two. Her hand unconsciously settled on her abdomen as she reached in to check if the Chinese leftovers were any good. Disappointed after finding out they were not, Temperance threw the cartons away.

"Thought you might be awake," a familiar, male voice said behind her. She glanced back and smiled brightly at not only the person, but the food in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Hodgins softly, running her hand through her hair. _I probably look completely unprofessional._

"Booth asked me to stop by and check on you. When I first got here, you were asleep so I left to get some food." He handed a bag to her. With the sleepy look, mussed hair and mysterious glow, Hodgins thought Dr. Brennan looked gorgeous. Well, as gorgeous as his girlfriend's best friend was allowed to look.

"Thank you, Hodgins." Temperance took the bag and sat down at Booth's table, then glanced up at her co-worker. "Did you eat already?"

"A little while ago," Hodgins answered with a nod. "I can't stay long. I'm going to try and track the cameras they found in your apartment."

"Keep me informed on how that goes," Temperance responded as she started to dig into the salad Hodgins had bought her. "Oh and let me know if you guys find any clues as to where Angela and Parker are. I want to be kept informed on anything new that comes in."

Hodgins froze. "Angela and Parker are missing?"

Brennan frowned. "Booth didn't tell you?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Brennan bit down on her lip and rubbed her belly softly. "Angela took Parker to the store and they never came back. Booth and I are sure that Epps is involved in this." She watched as his facial features hardened and his hands clench into fists. "Hodgins, do not do anything stupid." She warned, standing up.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this as soon as it happened?!" He exclaimed. "I have a right to know!"

"Hodgins…"

"We can't even find Rebecca! How are we supposed to find Angela _and _Parker?!"

Brennan winced slightly and doubled over. "Hodgins…"

"They could be dead by now! We may never find them!"

"HODGINS!" Temperance yelled, finally grabbing his attention. "I need you to get me to a hospital. **Right now**."

* * *

Booth was sitting in front of Harold and Joanne Jenson, the parents of the young girl that had been trapped in Epps' deadly web. Mrs. Jenson's eyes were red and puffy and Mr. Jenson looked like he had a good cry on the plane. Both were in their fifties, which would mean that they were in their twenties when they had Brittany.

"Let me begin by saying that I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Jenson," Booth said, leaning forward in his seat.

"Thank you, but I don't see how we can help you with your investigation," Mr. Jenson replied, a comforting arm around his wife.

"I'd just like to know a little bit about your daughter, so that maybe I can figure out how she ended up with certain people," Booth explained.

"She was such a good girl," Joanne said with a small sob. "She was such a good girl until she found out she was sick."

"Sick?"

"Turner syndrome," Harold retorted with a small sigh. "She started acting out. She had always wanted children and because of the syndrome, she couldn't." He rubbed his wife's back lightly. "Then she ran away."

"Who did this to my baby?" Mrs. Jenson demanded, standing up. "I want to know who did this to her?"

Booth stood up, holding his hands out toward the woman. "Mrs. Jenson, from the evidence collected, your daughter was influenced by someone who is currently in jail."

"I want him charged with murder!"

It was Mr. Jenson's turn to stand up. "Jo, it isn't going to bring Brittany back," he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Our only baby is dead, Harold! I want someone to pay for what happened." Joanne leaned against her husband and sobbed. "After so many years of hoping and praying…"

Harold looked over at Agent Booth. "Are we done now?"

Booth, frustrated by the fact that the interview led to no new leads, nodded slowly. "Thank you for your time. Again, I'm sorry for your loss." He watched as Mr. Jenson led his wife out of the interview room and sighed. Brittany Jenson had been a distraught young girl who turned into a distraught and destructive woman. It was easy for Epps to prey on her.

Booth's cell phone rang and he eagerly answered it. "Booth."

"Seeley?"

"Rebecca?" A small wave of relief washed over him as he sat down. "Rebecca, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I'm at a hospital," Rebecca replied, not bothering to hide the quiver in her voice. "Is Parker okay? Where is he?"

Booth sighed softly and rubbed his forehead. "He had been with me…but…someone took him. Someone took Parker and one of the squints."

"Oh God, Seeley, where are they?"

"I don't know. I wish I did but…" At that moment, Booth remembered the clue Epps had given before he had left. _'I just hope they like elevator music.'_ "Rebecca, I just thought of something. I think it might lead us to Parker and Angela. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go, Seeley. Go save our son."

Booth's cell phone rang again a few seconds later as he was on his way to find Cam at the Smithsonian.

"Booth."

"Uh, it's Hodgins. There was a little…um…incident."

"What kind of an incident? Is Bones okay?"

"She's fine. So is the baby, congratulations by the way."

Booth smiled a little. "Thanks. What's the problem?"

"I just wanted to let you know that she's in the hospital. I don't think they're going to let her leave for a while. Too much stress on the baby."

"She was supposed to be resting."

"Uh, yeah…my fault. I might have bugged out on her."

Booth paused. "Why?"

"_Someone_, who shall remain nameless—you—, failed to mention that Angela and Parker were missing too."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Hodgins. I know you deserve to know, but I needed you at the top of your game. I still need you at the top of your game."

He heard Hodgins sigh softly. "Now I know how she felt when I was missing," he whispered.

"Well, when we find her and Parker, you can give her a big kiss like she gave you," Booth responded, glad to hear Hodgins chuckle on the other line. "I'm going to find them, Hodgins. I promise."

"I know. That's what you do."

Hodgins put Brennan on the phone for a little while and she reassured Booth that everything was okay. He hung up, feeling a little better about that situation in his life. He kept his cell phone in hand as he strolled into Cam's office. "I got something for you," he said.

Cam looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

"Rebecca is okay, she's at the hospital."

"Oh thank God," Cam breathed softly, standing up from her desk. "Anything else?"

"Know of any abandoned buildings near Bones' place with elevators?"

**A/N:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm thinking this will be done in a couple more chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I owned Bones. Maybe I wouldn't be a broke college student then.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** Oh my goodness you guys have no idea how happy I am that I found this! See, my laptop crapped out on me. The screen decided to be cool and stop working. And I thought that I would have to wait until it got fixed to post this and now I don't! Yay!!

Sorry for the long delay, but school comes first.

Chapter Nineteen

Temperance was lying on her side, her back to the door, staring at a spot on the tile floor. A hand was rubbing her abdomen as she listened to the nurses' gossip about the social life of some hot, steamy doctor. She wanted to be with Booth. She wanted to be helping with the search.

Booth stood in the doorway, watching her and holding a small bouquet of roses. Cam was running a search, Hodgins was working on tracking where the cameras came from and Zack was…doing something Zack-like. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Hey," he said softly.

Temperance turned around and smiled. "Hey." She sat up and slipped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Did you find them?"

"Not yet," he responded as he kissed the top of her head. "Here." He placed the bouquet of roses in her lap. "Rebecca is safe. She called me."

"Booth, that's fantastic," Brennan said with a smile, feeling a small pinch of hope in her chest. If Rebecca could come back alive, so could Parker and Angela.

"How are you holding up?"

Temperance sighed softly. "I want to help so badly, Booth. But unless I can control my stress level better, I'm stuck here."

"Tell you what," Booth said, holding her close to him as he lay down. "We'll take Parker to Disneyworld. I think that's the one in Florida. It'll be fun," he laughed at the skeptical look on her face. "You need to learn how to relax, Dr. Brennan or else you won't be able to work for the next, what? 9 months?"

A look of horror masked Temperance's face as she sat up. "I am not taking that long of a maternity leave. I'll drive myself crazy."

Booth pulled her back down gently. "Relax. Don't think about it right now. Just try and sleep." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"You have to take me with you when you go to rescue Angela and Parker. Please?" Temperance had never really been one to use feminine wiles to get what she wanted. However, she employed them now as she shot Booth her best pout and tried her best to get her eyes a little misty.

Booth sighed softly. "Fine, but once they're safe you're going straight to bed."

Temperance smiled and tilted her head to kiss him softly. "Thank you. I promise I will go straight to bed once Angela and Parker are safe."

Booth's cell phone started to ring and he pulled it out to glance at the caller ID. "That's Cam. She must have something for me," he slowly slipped out of the bed. "If I don't come get you, then I'll send Zack. I'll make sure it's cleared with the nurses and doctors." He kissed her gently and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Love you, Bones," he strode out of the room right after, leaving a smiling Brennan behind.

"Love you too," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Booth answered the phone once he was outside of Bones' room. "What do you have for me?"

"Abandoned hotel, not too far from where Dr. Brennan lives. I told Hodgins, he's on his way there already."

Booth hurried his way out of the hospital and toward his car. "Okay, I want you to send Zack to the hospital. You stay there. I'll call you if I find something." He ended the call after she gave him the address and climbed into his car, starting it up and speeding off, sirens blaring, to the abandoned hotel.

He saw Jack's car pull in around the same time he did.

"Don't go in there yet!" Booth called out to Hodgins after he had hopped out of his car.

"Why not?"

"Because the backup isn't here yet, that's why."

"I'm not waiting for backup. Angela might be in there."

"Don't make me pull out my gun, Hodgins."

The men glared at one another and then shared a sigh.

"Come on. Stay behind me and DON'T touch anything," Booth said as he pulled out his gun and walked toward the hotel.

"What do we do when we find them?" Hodgins asked, walking in ahead of the FBI agent.

Booth grabbed Hodgins' shoulder and pulled him back. "I said stay behind me." He reminded, moving on ahead of him. "_If_ we find them, we wait for the backup. No heroics, Hodgins. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I hope they're here, Booth."

"Me too, Hodgins."

Hodgins and Booth stopped in front of an elevator and looked at each other.

"ANGELA!" They both called out.

Angela looked down at the sleeping Parker in her lap. _I hope we're found. As long as Parker gets out okay, that's all that matters._

She thought she heard someone call out her name and glanced at Parker. He moved gently, but stayed asleep. She lightly placed him on the floor, shifting over toward the doors. She heard her name again, followed by banging. Then it got quiet.

"I'm here!" She called out, wondering if she was imagining things as she banged on the doors. "I'm here. Please don't leave…"

**A/N #2**: I have the next/last chapter handwritten in a notebook. I'll get it typed up on my mum's computer and hopefully posted by sometime next week. If not, then it'll definitely be posted by the end of next month.


	20. Chapter 20

In Another Life

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Bones. Unfortunately I do not. I never will. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say never. I just might one day. In my dreams, but hey, it could happen.

**Summary:** BoothxBrennan JackxAngela Maybe Booth and Brennan will get together in this lifetime…

**A/N:** Last chapter ever! You guys have been great. I really appreciate the patience and support you all have shown me. Thanks ever so much!

Oh and by the way, for the sake of this fic and my sanity Zack drives.

Chapter Twenty

Brennan had hardly waited for Zack to stop and park the car before she had opened the door.

"Dr. Brennan! Wait!" Zack called out as he quickly killed the engine and followed the running forensic anthropologist. "You need to take it easy!" He added, trying to catch up with Temperance.

She ignored the protests from the other agents outside of the hotel and ran inside, looking for Booth. Her vision fell upon the agent and she ran over. "Booth, what's going on?" She asked, a look of fear and confusion on her face. What was with all of the agents around? And did she see the bomb squad on her way in?

Booth looked over at his partner and sighed softly, wondering how he could go about explaining the situation to her. He could avoid the full explanation. He didn't want to worry her too much. "Just some necessary precautions. Why don't you go wait outside with Zack?" He suggested noting Zack jogging over and looking a little tired.

"Dr. Brennan, you shouldn't have run off like that, you could have gotten hurt," Zack chided softly, taking her arm lightly.

"I'm not a doll, Zack. I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces if I fall."

"But you're pregnant. You have to take care of yourself," Booth pointed out.

Brennan bit down on her bottom lip. "Booth…"

"Agent Booth!" The captain of the bomb squad shouted as he jogged over. "I have an update on…" he glanced at Brennan and Zack, "…that situation you asked me about…" he finished, looking back at Booth.

"All right. Zack will you…?" Booth motioned toward the exit and Zack nodded.

"Come on Dr. Brennan," Zack started to lead Temperance back the way she had run in.

"But Booth…"

"Bones please! I said you could be here, but I didn't say that you could be inside the building. Go wait outside."

Brennan sighed and let Zack lead her out of the hotel. She really had to talk to Booth about something. But she supposed that since her best friend and her partner's son were in danger, it could wait.

Hodgins watched Booth talk to the captain of the bomb squad and waited until their conversation had ended before walking over toward him. "So what's the deal?"

Booth sighed softly, looking at Hodgins. "The bomb is on a timer. They're guessing it will go off about a minute and 30 seconds after the doors open."

"What about using the hatch on top of the elevator?" Hodgins suggested. "Could bring Ange and Parker up to another floor and open those doors instead."

"It could work, but we don't know if the bomb is attached to any other elevator doors or if there is a remote detonator."

Hodgins took a deep breath. "Booth there are 14 floors in this building. I really doubt they are attached to this one bomb. And, if there was a remote detonator, then Epps would have blown it already, especially since he could eliminate more people than just Angela and Parker," he remarked, glancing at the elevator doors and then around. "Like the bomb squad, us, and half of the FBI."

Booth thought about what he said. Hodgins made a good point. What he said was logical. But… "It seems too easy," he muttered, mainly to himself.

"Hey, don't jinx it. Just take advantage of it."

Booth ran his hands through his hair, sighing and wondering what he should do. He had to make a decision soon. Should he try what Hodgins recommended or play it a bit safer? But how could he play it safer? "All right Jack, you win," he murmured as he motioned toward the captain of the bomb squad. "What are the chances that the rest of the elevator doors are wired?"

"Uh…" The captain stammered, unsure of the question and the answer.

Booth shook his head. There went his reassurance. "Never mind, but here's what I want you to do…" He relayed Hodgins' idea to the captain. He seemed skeptical, but Booth assured him that he would take the fall for whatever happened. The captain sighed and went off to inform the rest of the agents.

"Hodgins…"

"I'm going to go wait outside with Zack and Dr. Brennan," Jack said before Booth could order him outside. He turned to leave, but paused. "Thanks Booth. I know how hard this might be and I appreciate you taking a risk like this," he cautiously glanced back at Booth.

The agent merely grinned. "Hey, if this works, I just might have to get you a medal."

Hodgins flashed him a quick grin in return, but didn't answer the question in the back of his mind: _what happens if this doesn't work?_

0000

The only people in the actual abandoned hotel now were Booth and five members of the bomb squad; the captain, the two men performing the rescue and the two men opening the elevator doors a floor above them.

"Is everyone ready?" Booth called out, earning a thumbs up from the captain, who received one from his employees as well. Booth glanced at his watch, taking a deep breath, and then nodded toward the captain, who proceeded to give his men the signal.

0000

Angela was pissed.

"Those stupid jerks! They find me, call out to me, and I know they heard me, but do they let me know what's going on? No! Not one bit! Assholes," she ranted, pacing within the small constraints of the elevator. She turned and noticed Parker staring at her, completely wide awake. "Auntie Angela didn't mean to swear, sweetie," she reassured sweetly.

"Are we going to be rescued?"

As if on cue, the hatch was smashed in and two figures dropped in, scaring both occupants in the elevator.

Parker had screamed and started to run toward Angela, but one of the men grabbed him. When the young boy started to struggle, the man whispered something into his ear.

Meanwhile, Angel was fighting, or trying to fight, with the other man. "Get away from me!"

"It's okay Auntie Angela! Daddy sent them!" Parker exclaimed, holding tight onto the man as they went up through the hatch.

"Oh," Angela smiled sheepishly and held out her arms. "Save away." She noticed the man smirk as he strapped her to him, holding her waist tightly. The man banged on the elevator doors twice before they followed the other two.

When they heard the banging, the captain and Booth both shared a relieved grin, shaking hands.

"Good call, Agent Booth."

"Wasn't my idea, but I'll relay the message. Thanks for your help."

The door to the stairwell down the hall burst open and Parker came out, holding one of the man's hands. He glanced down the hallway and smiled, breaking the contact between him and the man and running toward his father. "Daddy!"

Booth bent down and scooped his son up into his arms, hugging him closely. "Thank you God," he muttered, kissing the top of Parker's head.

Angela and the other man came out of the stairwell next. Personally, Angela had never been so happy to see a dirty, dusty, disgusting hallway or the handsome FBI agent at the opposite end. She jogged over and gave Booth a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome." He smiled at Parker and then slipped an arm around Angela's shoulders. "Now let's get out of here," he finished, leading them out of the hotel.

0000

"Hodgins, stop pacing. You're making us nervous," Cam said. She had arrived a little while after Zack and Temperance. She was trying to stay calm for the rest of them, but it wasn't exactly easy. Especially with Hodgins' anxious pacing.

"What if the bomb goes off?" Zack inquired quietly. "What if we all die? What if--"

"What if I break your nose?" Hodgins counter-asked, glaring at Zack and clenching his hands into fists.

"Guys, cut it out," Cam scolded, glancing warily at Temperance, who hadn't taken her eyes off the doors to the hotel.

"You could try to break my nose," Zack retorted, ignoring Cam's reprimand.

"I could break more than just your nose."

"Enough!" Cam stepped in between the two of them, facing Hodgins with her arms crossed over her chest. "I know this is nerve-wrecking but if you two don't cut it out, I'll start threatening your jobs."

"Angela!" The trio heard Temperance call out. Cam and Zack turned, Hodgins simply looked around the two and sure enough, Angela, Booth and Parker were walking out of the hotel. Temperance had already started to run over.

Temperance and Angela embraced in a tight hug, both women close to tears.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"Oh, Bren, it isn't your fault okay? We're safe now." Angela pulled away slightly to look at her best friend, rubbing her hands up and down her arms some. "I'm safe. I promise."

"Uh, care to share the wealth, Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked behind the anthropologist.

Temperance sniffled and chuckled some, wiping her cheeks and nodding. "Sorry," she muttered quickly, watching as Hodgins swooped Angela up into his arms.

"Tempy!" Parker reached his arms out and Brennan smiled, taking him into her arms.

"It's good to see you," she responded, a little unsure of what you say to a 4-year-old after he's been abducted and could have been blown to smithereens.

"I just knew you and daddy would save me!" Parker wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, hugging her.

New tears sprung into Temperance's eyes as she looked at Booth, rubbing a hand up and down Parker's back. 'Thank you,' she mouthed to him, a watery smile on her face. She wiped her eyes and pulled away from Parker a little bit. "So were you scared?" She asked him, taking Booth's hand as they walked toward his SUV.

"Not at all…okay a little bit. But Auntie Angela made me feel better."

"Yeah, Auntie Angela has that way with people."

0000

Temperance was standing in her bedroom, towel drying her hair. She was staring at her bed, where her suitcase was lying open. There were already some clothes in it, but there was still a whole other suitcase to fill.

"Going somewhere?"

Brennan jumped and turned around, sighing softly from relief when she saw that it was just Angela. "How did you get in here?"

"You left your door unlocked," Angela replied from the doorway, giving her a scolding look. "After everything that's happened and you left your door unlocked."

Temperance shrugged slightly and sat down on the edge of her bed. "It was a long day. I forgot to lock it."

"So where are you going? Tell me it's a tropical island with white sand beaches and a hot, half-naked cabana boy named Luis." Angela grinned and sat down next to Brennan.

"Honestly, I don't know where I'm going."

"Well, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

An exasperated sigh escaped Angela's lips. "So why are you leaving?"

"I'm taking a sabbatical." Temperance started to pick at the zipper on her suitcase, avoiding Angela's line of vision.

"What about Booth? And the baby?"

"There isn't a baby anymore."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Angela pulled Temperance into a hug, rubbing her back lightly. "Anything I can do?"

"Not really."

"How did it happen?"

Temperance winced slightly and shook her head. "I got stressed out. Guess the baby couldn't handle it. Is it bad if I feel relieved?" She asked, hoping to shift the course of the conversation away from the how.

"I don't think so, sweetie. You weren't really ready for a baby, so in my eyes it's understandable."

"What about in Booth's eyes?" Temperance asked softly, looking over at Angela.

"I don't know, sweetie. You'll have to find that out yourself." Angela stood up and walked toward the door, stopping in the doorway. "I hope that you figure out everything on your sabbatical. It would really suck if you came back more confused than when you left."

Temperance couldn't stop a tiny laugh from bubbling to the surface. "Yeah it would. Bye, Ange."

0000

Temperance had finished her packing by the time Booth showed up about an hour later.

"Hey," he greeted softly after she opened the door to give him entry into her apartment.

"Hey," she closed the door and motioned to the sofa. "Sit." Once he was seated, she sat down somewhat next to him. She looked down at her hands in her lap and picked at one of her nails, hesitant on starting the conversation.

"Bones, are you okay?"

She shook her head slowly, stilling her hands but not raising her gaze to meet his. "I'm glad Parker and Angela are safe now. I really appreciate everything you did for them…"

"Bones," Booth reached over and took her hands into his lightly. "Did something happen?"

"I lost the baby. After the argument I had with Hodgins, I guess my body and the baby couldn't take it anymore," she explained quietly, looking up at him as she told him.

"Bones…"

She stood up suddenly, keeping her eyes on him. "I knew it. You didn't want this baby."

Booth stood up as well, a little confusion written on his facial features. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the relief in your eyes, Booth, I'm not blind."

"All right, so I wasn't ready for a baby. But, who is?"

Temperance stared at him, a biting comment on the tip of her tongue. She swallowed it and walked over, leaning against him a bit and resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to fight with you."

"What else is going on Bones?" Booth asked, lightly pulling away from her to look into her eyes. "Be honest with me."

"I'm leaving. I'm taking a sabbatical."

Booth pulled away completely from her and Temperance's heart nearly shattered when she saw the hurt look flash across his face. It quickly disappeared though, a look of anger and annoyance taking its place. "Why?"

She sat down to keep herself from falling in case her knees buckled or her legs turned to jelly. "I need to, Booth. Everything between us happened so fast…I just…I want to make sure that you're the person I want to be with. I want to make sure I'm ready to commit myself to something long-term."

"All right. If that's what you want," Booth walked toward her door, opening it and getting ready to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked as she rose from where she was sitting, taking a few steps toward him. "I don't want you to be angry with me."

Booth sighed and looked over at her. "I'm not angry," he left the door open and stepped toward her, cupping her face in his hands. "I don't know what I am, Temperance, besides hopelessly in love with you," he confessed gently, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He slowly let his hands fall from her cheeks and he took a step backwards. "Have a good sabbatical, Bones."

He had reached the door when she opened her mouth, finally. "Will you be here when I get back?"

He tapped a finger on the doorframe lightly. "We'll see, Bones. We'll see."

-fin-

A/N: I really hope you guys liked that. I struggled with the ending. I didn't want to completely end it (sinceIdohaveasequelplanned), but I didn't want to leave it completely open. Review and let me know what you think, please, and thank you for reading!


End file.
